slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternative Cheshire
"Neon wir wir wir..!!" Alternative Cheshire, or AltChesh, is yes. Appearance A white cat with dark grayish and near-black marks, lightly tinted with a slight navy blue. Pale blue eyes. Medium-short fur. Blue collar. Kinda chubby for a cat. Personality AltChesh is very much insane, talking nonsense and ranting about other OCs in the most ridiculous way possible. They often mistake others as family members and immediately assign bizarre backstories to them, but odd enough, these backstories occasionally contain a little truth to them (such as knowing about Dancey making friends with Darky). Backstory They come from a neighborhood with two friends named DJ and Sunshine. DJ had a brain injury that caused them to be insane, so AltChesh moved into the neighborhood so they could be insane together. Other stuff happened. Then someone dragged them to the Slime Rancher Universe. "I blame chat rps" "Family" Relations None of this is actually true, it's just AltChesh being insane. This is replacing normal relations for now. If you want me to add your OC to this relations, just ask! Addie (Lin's Ghost Cat) Thinks she's his son's divorced wife. Cat who can turn into a baby chicken that's equipped with high tech security cameras. Married his son because of the storage of turnips in the back of his closet. Stalked his son's divorced wife trying to find out the recipe for grilled turnips. Divorced she found out his son was cheating on her with an abalone. Leo Adopted child that he abandoned when Leo was 4. Turned into a penguin by being raised by the Australian Penguins of the West. It explains Leo's appreciation for pineapple pizza. Cyanide Convinced that Cyanide's name is Pizzaco and Pizzaco was one of AltChesh's sons. Pizzaco is a hard-boiled detective who likes eating Proxy and fondue and probably has a pile of DVDs that're all copies of "Cake Wars - Season 2" Squidy Uncle's favorite cousin twice removed. Is a magical genie who doesn't know anything about cats but tries (since Squidy wanted to give AltChesh some chocolate in turn for information on Proxy). Has a secret job of being both a dimension traveler and a magical genie that sells wishes for people's souls. Has a love for a purple alien who can do dark magic and has a UFO with only one function, which is to self destruct into millions and millions of cheese puffs. Bee AltChesh's secret twin sister who was separated when they were trying to build a sandcastle out of some pineapples and concrete that one time. Bee was brutally killed in a battle against the Australian Penguins but was revived due to a sentient cheese puff sacrificing it's life to bring Bee back to life with a ritual that involved a blanket fort, a chair, and three copies of the Bee Movie. Hallow AltChesh's adoptive parent. Hallow took care of AltChesh for many years, until Hallow started attempting to give AltChesh some food that contained lactose for much time. Being tired of it, Alt ran away from home. MEIO MEIO is a robot built by AltChesh's secret alternate universe human form (which was killed and erased from existence by the Great Cornmeal War of 5193) and was given the power to magnetically attract cats to their left shoulder by the ancient wizard of Pizza Hut. Despite so, they were soon betrayed by this wizard and put in the Dungeon of Fun, but broke out after being saved by the Lettuce Gang. They wandered several yeras alone Lavender A goopy lavender bunny person that is made of magical purple chocolate that heals people when eaten or used as lotion, but is always melting. She is AltChesh's adoptive daughter and Nero Other Relations For OCs who AltChesh doesn't perceive as family. (If you read all of the relations, you can see some are connected, like how Minty and Hobs are the lettuce gang and saved Dancey in the universe where everyone was Gatorade) Dancey Originated in the universe where everyone was turned into Gatorade but was saved by the Lettuce Gang. Dancey fell into a computer and then was cursed to have a heart necklace that would be their soul. Everyone in the Tabby Kingdom was so jealous that Dancey had a life that Dancey had to be kicked out for story purposes. Then she went into a dungeon where she met her evil self but then made friends with their evil self and then moved to the Slime Rancher universe where they learned about friendship and that Darky is underrated. Minty Minty is not who you think she is. She is secretly a katana ninja robot samurai who can turn into a bumblebee. She was captured by the Australian Penguins and turned into the puny form of a Maple Syrup Slime. Read more in Hobs' relation entry. Hobs A rubber duck who was also captured by the Australian Penguins and turned into a Light Blue Poodle Slime. He met the Maple Syrup Slime in the Australian Penguin's base and together, they snuck out with the secret recipe of how to make grilled turnips, but was astonished when they found out it was instead the recipe for grilled radishes! Afterwards, they went to Hobs' lab to investigate what rubber bands were made out of (and they sadly never found out even with the most advanced equipment such as a fork). Soon they parted ways, with Minty returning to being a Katana Ninja Robot Samurai and Hobs being Hobs. Although disbanded, Minty and Hobs keep their secret of being the two members of the legendary Lettuce Gang, where they fight criminals and save the world with the power of ancient alchemy involving lettuces and pineapple slices. Akuma Currently thinks she's an anthropomorphic deer that was cursed by the evil Australian Penguins to be an evil fox. AltChesh is on a mission to save her! In the name of JUSTICE! Once AltChesh saves Akuma, she'll become a pure lil deer again, and will finally be happy! Proxy AltChesh thinks of Proxy as their best friend, since they know every little thing about Proxy, and commonly uses Proxy in their weird and insane acts. They also like poking fun at Proxy by making "AltChesh x Proxy" a (minor) running gag between them. Castellor "yOOOOUUU ARE A COPY OF CASPIAAAAAN" Castellor's name was based on another OC from the Warrior Cats universe named Caspian, but that is the only similarity the two have. Abilities Semi-Revival If they are killed in a chat rp under unfair or joking circumstances, they can revive, and will usually pop back into the RP. They will not revive if they are deliberately killed because they're supposed to be dead, or the RP is serious and AltChesh's insanity doesn't fit in it. This makes up for how weak AltChesh is, and allows them to be used further in the RP. ¿Español? AltChesh can speak Google Translate Spanish at random. Nobody knows why. "wow sensors" Alt has "wow sensors" that can do "wow" things, and are the primary reason for the really weird backstories that AltChesh assigns to other characters they meet. It activates as soon as Alt actually sees the character, in which a story for them is immediately generated. It's like being able to know someone very well before meeting them, except for AltChesh, it has incredibly low accuracy. Current Info Groups Yes. Roleplays They Are Or Were In Spaceship; A Murder Mystery There's a sparkle rain going on that's causing some people to turn into glitter frogs depending on who's affected by the Hokey Pokey Curse of 1829, which causes the host to have magical powers of killing people to death. Kill/Deaths: 0/a lot Trivia * AltChesh has said that he tastes like "an electrical fan dipped in fondue with a hint of rosemary" * AltChesh is a kittypet from the Warrior Cats universe. * AltChesh's signature quote is "Neon wir wir" which is a reference to his "adopted child" DJ going "Neo dis dis" a lot. Neeeeo dis dis. * Alt is an information trader. Will trade information for things that Alt values, which is quite difficult. They know plenty of normally secreted information- just ask and they'll likely know it!. Gallery Neon wir wir.PNG|Madness pt. 1 Neon wir wir pizza hut.PNG|Madness pt. 2 Rock snake dinosaur.png|Talking about Cyanide This is castellor.PNG||That's not... Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Joke Category:Male Category:Feral